Field
Several embodiments of the inventions disclosed herein relate to formulations having antimicrobial effects, and uses of the same. In some embodiments, the formulations are used to kill, inhibit, and/or otherwise reduce the number, activity and/or growth of microorganisms.
Description of the Related Art
Microorganisms (or microbes) are single cell, cell cluster, or multicellular microscopic (or macroscopic) organisms including but not limited to, bacteria, fungi, archaea, protists, plants (e.g., green algae), viruses, prions, parasites, and animals (e.g. amoeba, plankton). Microorganisms may be beneficially exploited in a variety of fields, such as biotechnology, food and beverage preparation, and diagnostic technologies. In other contexts, however, short or long-term exposure to microorganisms may be harmful and lead to one or more of a variety of illnesses and diseases in plants, animals, and humans.